


Mishaps

by LizNovember



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizNovember/pseuds/LizNovember
Summary: Dr. Flug and Black Hat try to be evil.





	Mishaps

Flug was testing his latest experiment when Black Hat walked in. He turned around from the panel of buttons to face him. Black Hat took a moment to observe what Flug was doing before speaking.

“Doctor, is my creation ready yet?” Black Hat asked. Flug nervously looked up from his work at Black Hat.

“Y-yes I believe so sir.” Flug said. Black Hat grinned and pushed Flug aside.

“Then show me it.” Black Hat said. Flug reached out and pressed a button on the panel in front of them. There was a spray bottle attached to a lever that rotated to face Flug and Black Hat. “So does it have the desired effect?” He questioned. Flug started to speak but then hung his head.

“N-no…but it does do something almost as evil…” He saw the angry look forming in Black Hat’s eyes. “I assure you, it is quite evil!” Black Hat stopped himself from getting too upset to listen to what Flug had to say.

“If it doesn’t make people want to claw their own eyes out then what?” Black Hat asked. Flug sighed, he hoped that Black Hat would accept his creation otherwise he would go all the way back to the start. He went to press the button to activate the spray bottle but 5.0.5 burst in and latched himself onto Flug. “GAh 5.0.5 why now!?” Black Hat shouted. 5.0.5 cowered behind Flug.

“Is something wrong?” Flug asked. 5.0.5 nodded and pointed to the doorway. Flug looked over to see a small bug standing in the doorway, making threatening motions at 5.0.5. Black Hat growled and stomped over to the doorway. The bug was no less than one inch long and two inches wide. It tried to stare down Black Hat. He grinned at the bug and then picked it up. It squirmed in his grip. He brought it back over to 5.0.5.

“Look, this thing is worthless!” “It can’t hurt anyone, hahaha!” Black Hat laughed. While he was laughing the bug bit his finger, making him shout and drop the bug. “Ouch! Blasted thing…” The bug went back to threatening 5.0.5. Flug rolled his eyes and pressed a button on the panel. A tiny robot appeared and sucked up the bug then went back into the wall it came out of. 5.0.5 sighed with relief.  “Can we get on with this now Doctor Flug?” Black Hat said.

“Oh, uhm, yes of course.” Flug said. “5.0.5 please go play elsewhere for now.” 5.0.5 looked sad for a moment but then he went out the door of the lab. “Ahem, as I was saying, instead of your…desired method of torture this mixture actuall-“ He was cut off by the sound of a girlish scream from above. A flash of pink and green passed him and disappeared under Black Hat’s cape. Black Hat groaned.

  
“Not this again!” “Dementia I refuse to deal with this right now!” Black Hat said.

“Awww but boss!” Dementia whined from underneath his cape.

“Do not make me say it again.” He commanded. She whined even more and started to roll around under his cape. She rolled a little too much to the right and got his cape wrapped around her body, which sent Black Hat tumbling down. He landed next to Dementia and she started squealing. “Flug do something!” Black Hat said. This whole time Flug was watching in shock at how bold Dementia was. He pulled himself out of his daze and helped Black Hat up. Dementia was still on the ground wrapped up in his cape. Flug and Black Hat covered their ears to block out some of her loud fangirling squeals.

“Hehehe, it smells like you!” She said. Black Hat was starting to push up his sleeves to ‘take care’ of Dementia but when he moved towards her she quickly slithered off with his cape. He grinded his teeth to prevent going after her and tearing up the mansion.

“Flug does that spray work on lizzards?”

“I…uh I’m not sure.” He said.

“Whatever, just show me what it does so we can get this over with.” Flug nodded and grabbed the bottle.

“I haven’t had time to test this fully but some results I got from the animals I tested it on was that it makes people turn into the servant of the first person they see after being sprayed…or it really burns and the person who sprayed it is the only one who can stop it. Animals can’t talk so I’m not completely sure….” At this point Black Hat’s face was disappointed and his eyes were filling up with rage.

“We have two perfectly good test subjects in this mansion and you use worthless animals?!?” He shouted. Flug recoiled at the tone of his voice.

“Uhm, technically they are both animals sir…” Black Hat gave him an annoyed look and grabbed the bottle out of his hands. Flug watched him take off the cap and sniff it.

“Hm. This doesn’t smell poisonous…”

“Black hat?” Flug said. Black Hat smirked and grabbed Flug by his shirt collar.

“Let’s test this on a human shall we?” He said. Flug gulped, he started shivering as Black Hat raised the bottle to his lips. “Open up Flug, I’m sure it will only hurt a lot.” Reluctantly he opened his mouth and Black Hat poured the bottle’s contents down his throat. When he was finished Black Hat released Flug, he fell to the floor and was on his knees near Black Hat’s feet. “Feel anything yet?”

“I am kind of feeling warmer…”  

“Hmm.” Black hat grabbed Flug’s arm to help him up but when he did Flug let out a strange noise. “What was that?” He asked. Flug’s body was warm and he was slightly panting.

“I-I don’t know…”

“Well get up so I can observe you properly.” Black Hat said. Flug did as he was told and stood up. He was shivering and clutching himself. Black Hat placed a hand on his shoulder and he let out another strange noise.

“Nnh..”

“What is that noise you keep making? Are you in pain?”

“I’m not sure…just let me…” Flug leaned forward into Black Hat’s chest. Black Hat put his arms around Flug to prevent him from falling onto the ground. “Mm..Black Hat…”

“What is it Flug? Are you going to melt? How evil!” Black Hat said.

“How come you don’t….hol..d…me..mor..-“ Flug’s head leaned further into Black Hat’s neck. Black Hat frowned and looked down at him, he had fallen asleep.

“The effects must have been too much for him…” Black Hat watched him sleep for a moment before coming up with an idea. He put Flug over his shoulder and carried him to his room. He placed him down on his bed and got under the covers with him. “Muwahah, when he wakes up he will have the fright of a lifetime!” Black Hat eventually fell asleep and unconsciously cuddled Flug.


End file.
